


Disposable

by narcissisticdelusions



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beheading, Blood and Gore, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Engagement, Hand Jobs, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Mistress, Not A Fix-It, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticdelusions/pseuds/narcissisticdelusions
Summary: “Quiet, love, can’t have anyone but me hearing those pretty noises.” George managed a small nod before letting out a gasp as the king palmed him.“Please, not here,” George pleaded.His breath hitched as Clay wrapped a hand around his neck. “You will do as your king commands.” He ordered, clenching his jaw.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 178





	1. Filial Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> felt like jumping on the bandwagon and writing a dnf fic, even if it's a short one. make sure to read the warnings. kind of a shitpost.

Chapped lips met soft ones as the young king pushed the boy against the wall of a dimly lit hallway. Ballroom music could be heard faintly in the distance. 

“Your Highness—” The sentence was left unfinished as King Clayton’s hand moved higher up the boy’s thigh. A muffled moan was heard as the brunette buried his face between the younger man’s neck and shoulder. 

“Quiet, love, can’t have anyone but me hearing those pretty noises.” George managed a small nod before letting out a gasp as the king palmed him. 

“Please, not here,” George pleaded. 

His breath hitched as Clay wrapped a hand around his neck. “You will do as your king commands.” He ordered, clenching his jaw.

George nodded hastily as Clay loosened his grip on his throat. Without giving him time to catch his breath, Clay forced his hand down George’s pants and started tugging softly. The older boy felt his knees go weak at the stimulation. His face burned and his hands held onto Clay’s coat. They were so close to the ballroom. He could hear the clinking of wine glasses and the faint chatter of the guests. 

His moans got louder as Clay’s hand found a faster rhythm. The king calmly took apart the knot holding George’s undershirt together and opened up the collar. He left a trail of harsh kisses from the back of his ear to his collarbones and left a few hickeys and bite marks along the way. The shorter boy dug his hand into the king’s soft dirty blond hair, softly pulling as the bites on his neck began to ache. 

“Please—” George began.

“Please what?”

“Don’t stop—” His moans became erotic whines, “I’m going to—” He cut himself off with another moan as the king’s hand moved faster. 

“Go ahead.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the older boy thrust his hips into the king’s hand once before he came.

“Oh, God— Clay.” He mumbled as embarrassment overcame him. This felt so wrong to him. He was cumming in the king’s hand while only a few meters away from hundreds of people. 

The king took a step back and wiped his hand on a handkerchief he pulled out from his pocket. He looked the boy up and down and admired the mess he made of him. He looked at him like he was just a piece of meat he devoured. George was panting heavily, and his eyes were fluttering in the afterglow of his orgasm. His pale skin was flushed, and he was leaning against the stone wall, using his hands to hold himself up. 

There was a rush Clay got from being in control of George. Sure, he managed an entire kingdom, but the rewards of that were nothing like making the boy before him cum. 

“Let’s fix you up. I’m sure you don’t want all of the proud nobility to see you like this.” In reality, Clay would have loved for everyone to see George like this. Sweaty and begging for his touch. 

George wore clothing befitting the eldest son of a count. Of course, now his undershirt was undone, and his pants hung low on his hips. Not to mention his disheveled hair and his hickey-covered neck. 

Clay stepped close to the older boy and began to tie the strings on his undershirt, being careful to cover up the hickeys as best he could. Then, he helped the boy button up his tunic and fix his collar. All the while George was looking up and studying his face. Taking notice of every freckle and his deep green eyes with a ring of gold surrounding the center. Even his eyes fit his status. Gemstones fit for the king before him.

“Now you’re ready for a ball. I’ll go in first. Follow a few minutes later.”

George blinked, still not quite feeling ready to go in, but nodded anyway.

“I will see you inside, Your Highness.”

Clay made his way to the ballroom, stepping confidently but also with a satisfied air about him. He was one of the youngest kings his country had ever seen. He had known George since they were both young boys. The son of a count usually did not have a reason to come to the palace but, once he was chosen as the successor for his house, his father began to bring him along his trips. It was on one of these trips that Clay snuck away from a meeting and, quite literally, bumped into George. 

He was only three years older than Clay, but it never seemed like it. Clay grew up with a king’s self-esteem and George was shy for his age. He wasn’t the best swordsman but, he was better than his younger cousins so, he was chosen to succeed his house. 

They started to have casual sex when George caught Clay fucking a maid in the stables. Instead of pretending not to have seen anything and walking away, he stayed. He watched and tried to stay quiet as he got himself off to his friend, the prince, screwing some common maid. For the most part, he succeeded. The only reason he was caught was because he was coming so hard he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. Clay had already cleaned up when he saw George’s hand gripping the wall. 

He was caught red-handed. Clay wasn’t mad and started to fool around with George instead. He found satisfaction from fucking him that he hadn’t been able to get from others.

Once in the ballroom, the former queen motioned for him to join her on the balcony. He went up and she pulled him to the side.

“Get rid of him.” His mother harshly stated.

“Pardon?”

“I know you’ve been sneaking around with the Davidson boy. You’re to be married soon. If this gets out, the nobles will turn on you. They won’t see you fit to rule and get rid of you.”

Clay remained quiet. He would be the greatest King the world has ever seen. He knew it. As fond as he was of the boy, he couldn’t let him get in the way. Their time together was fun but, it was time to stop fooling around. Deep down, he knew his mother was right. Fucking George kept him sane, but his future spouse would have to do instead.

With his mind quickly made up, he yelled out, “Guards! Send out an arrest for Lord George Davidson on account of,” he hesitated slightly, knowing whatever charge he chose would decide his lover’s fate, “treason.”

A death sentence.

Early the next morning, the king sat on his chair, looking forward and ignoring George’s pleas. 

“Your Highness— Clay! Don’t do this! Please!” Tears stained George’s cheeks and his eyes were puffy from crying the entire night in the dungeon.

King Clayton only nodded at the executioner and, as soon as he did, the sharp ax came down on the boy’s neck with a sickening thud.


	2. Tales of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate and happier ending to the angst I just put everyone through :)

  
George dying. That was probably what his mother imagined would happen if Clay were to listen to her. He was the king with sole control of the most powerful armies in the world. He was the king with complete control over the world’s greatest riches. He was _not_ going to be intimidated by a woman who could not even control her son.

“I refuse, Queen-Mother. It hurts me that you have so little faith in me.” Clay placed his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “I know how to keep the nobles under control, so, please, do not worry.”

The queen grimaced at her son’s words but remained quiet. She would probably think of ways to get rid of the boy herself, but Clay had plans to solve that. He would have his own mother killed if he had to.

Clay looked down, into the crowd, and his eyes found George’s. He was sipping wine and his cheeks were still flushed. He looked gorgeous. Suddenly, he was reminded of a time he admired him at the palace; before he realized how much he truly desired him.

It was during one of his trips to the palace with his father. George had probably slipped away and into a random room to close his eyes and get away from politics. The room he went in happened to be the same room Clay liked to read in. It was close to the library but far away enough that he could read without being bothered. George was asleep when he found him.

Clayton had glanced at George as he lay in the chaise and slept. He looked peaceful and more like an angel than ever in the soft lighting of the room. Candlelight reflected off the gold adornments on the walls and the furniture. George was floating on liquid gold. 

He took a few steps until he was standing next to him. His lips looked soft and his skin glowed. Without thinking, he pressed two fingers to the boy’s lips and then brought them up to his own. He clenched his hand as he realized what he did. Why was he behaving this way? Did he have no control? 

The son of Count Davidson was a beauty that rivaled the fair ladies at court, but he couldn’t possibly allow himself to have him. After all, he would work with him one day. 

Something in himself changed after that, because he allowed himself to mix duty with pleasure and, there was not one day he regretted it. 

George now melted in his hands like wax, leaving his skin ablaze. There was no way in hell he would give up something that belonged to him. It may sound rash, but George would probably beg to disagree. 

“I will dance with a few of my marriage candidates if it will appease you, Mother.”

The queen-mother smiled forcefully, her wrinkles dragging down her face. To Clay, they showed her old age and outdated beliefs but anyone else would see her disapproval and beg to keep their head. “Go.”

Clay ignored her rudeness and went into the ballroom below him. He danced with a few ladies, as he said he would, but did not make much small talk with any of them. How could he, when all he could focus on was George and the hands that held his wine glass? He wanted to take him again this instant; wanted to drag him to his rooms and find out all the ways he could put those hands to use. 

“Thank you for this dance, Your Majesty. I hope to have the pleasure of seeing you again very soon.” He looked at the girl he was dancing with. She wore a gold circlet on her head. It was not too similar to a crown, but it was elaborate enough to show its purpose. This girl probably wanted to be the next queen, and her headpiece was her way of establishing that in front of other ladies.

“My pleasure, Lady Meyer.” 

He didn’t give her unnecessary hope. He wanted to prevent his marriage for as long as possible. He didn’t really care about his future wife, but he knew marrying would hurt George. If their positions were switched, he didn’t know if he could stand to watch George marry someone else.

Finally, it was time for the fireworks show of the night. The ballroom balconies allowed for a huge display of the night sky, and the bright colors that the fireworks would soon emit. All the guests made their way onto the balconies, separating into groups. 

The room was dimmed, for the viewer's pleasure, and to give Clay the opportunity to leave the room with George without being pushed on a balcony by a potential wife or businessman.

He wasn’t lying when he said he could control the nobles, but he also didn’t want it to come to any extreme measures. The less bloodshed, the better. 

He found George facing one of the balconies on the far right of the room. He hadn’t seen Clay, so he let out a small yelp when he grabbed him by the arm. 

“Clay!” George covered his mouth, just as fast, and bowed. “My apologies, Your Majesty.”

Clay smirked, “It’s alright, George. Follow me if you feel sorry enough to make up for it using something other than words.”

George smiled and took another bow, “Of course, My lord.”

Clay would never say this to him out loud, but he loved George. He adored him and he would do absolutely everything for him. He would declare war on every nation on this earth if George wished for it. He loved him like Patroclus loved Achilles, like Hades loved Persephone, and like Orpheus loved Eurydice. He believed he would give George the world if only he asked for it.

Clay paused and nodded at a few soldiers on his way to the nearest drawing-room. He didn’t need to look back to know George was behind him, following him closely. He had put the boy through enough this evening. He felt like George deserved a reward for being so patient with him and his rough _habits._

He went into a room and stood next to the doors he just closed. Any second now, and he would have George for the second time that day.

George enters the room, a smile on his face as he saw Clay waiting for him.

Clay wasted no time in pushing George against the door and kissing him. It wasn’t as rough as usual and George noticed. He smiled into the kiss and began to unbutton Clay’s coat. 

“You look even more radiant than you did earlier, love if that’s even possible,” Clay whispered into his ear as he helped George out of his clothes. 

George was flushed and his cheeks glowed as Clay looked down at him, holding his face in his hands. 

“Please, I need you, Clay.”

Clay obliged; he was a benevolent ruler after all.

He softly pulled him down to a couch in the room and began to prepare him with his fingers. Both men were unclothed, and George was letting out soft mewls as Clay prepared him with one hand and caressed his face with the other. 

He moaned into Clay’s mouth. It was an open-mouthed kiss. Clay was trying to kiss him, but George’s noises kept getting in the way. In a good way, of course. He loved making his lover feel good.

“You’re doing so well for me. Thank you for being so patient.”

George only hummed and then gasped as Clay’s fingers reached a particularly sensitive spot inside him. Clay kissed his way down to George’s chest but stopped above his naval.

“Think you’re ready for me?”

“Yes, yes, please, yes—” George writhed below him; his leg now thrown over Clay’s shoulder. 

“You know I’m never one to keep you wanting, George,” Clay hoarsely whispered in a low voice. George felt like that alone would throw him over the edge.

Clay took his time as he entered him, he really wanted to be gentle with George right now. He figured it made up for what he put him through earlier. It was delightful to see George so embarrassed, but it was just as delightful to see his face without worry and only full of pleasure.

George mumbled something and softly gasped as he went in deeper. Clay grunted as he bottomed out and looked at the boy under him, grasping his thigh and his hip. He didn’t want to leave painful bruises but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

He looked at George, who nodded softly before Clay started thrusting. 

“Harder, please—” He begged.

Clay moaned and did as George asked. He angled himself as deep as he could and moved faster. George had his eyes tightly shut and one of his hands was griping the backrest to keep himself steady and the other was trying to find a grip on Clay’s back. He hadn’t realized it before, but his nails were creating marks as he dragged them down. They didn’t bother Clay, though. 

“Look at me.” He commanded. He knows he agreed to be softer on him, but he wanted to look into his wanton eyes for a few more minutes. Wide brown eyes looked into his as he reached down to stroke George along with his thrusts. He knew this wouldn’t make the boy last much longer.

His moans got louder as he was pleasured from several places. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he came all over himself. Clay came soon after. Their breathing was heavy, and the loud fireworks could be heard, echoing in the room and illuminating it in different colors.

He held himself up and looked at George’s eyes fluttering shut. Nothing was going to get in between himself and seeing George like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are appreciated :)


End file.
